Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance
Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance is an upcoming game in the Kingdom Hearts series slated to be released on the recently announced Nintendo 3DS hand-held system. It was previously known as Kingdom Hearts 3D until the official title was revealed. Story Following the destruction of Ansem and Xemnas at the hands of Sora, Xehanort is revived, and in response, Yen Sid decides to put Sora and Riku through the Mark of Mastery Exam in order to become full-fledged Keyblade Masters and counter Xehanort's threat. The plot will also have connections to Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days."Square Enix Chief Twit Master Talks Up Kingdom Hearts 3DS" The setting of Dream Drop Distance will again be spread across several worlds; several Kingdom Hearts-original worlds will return, such as Traverse Town, but all of the Disney-based worlds will be entirely new. Development It is known that the game is the next major release in the Kingdom Hearts series, and it will feature both Sora and Riku as playable characters, although using their Kingdom Hearts designs. Utilizing the 3DS's high-spec graphics processing, the game will have graphics that are near on-par with those of the PS2 titles, as well as making use of the system's 3D technology such as "falling from high places" and "flying far distances". "E3 2010: Kingdom Hearts 3D First Look" The development team is currently selecting worlds, planning to use all-new Disney worlds, along with Traverse Town and other original worlds,"Kingdom Hearts 3D Connects to Kingdom Hearts III" one of which has been revealed to be based on The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Nomura has stated that, with the parallel development of Final Fantasy Versus XIII, he will make sure to retain any game elements that can't be put in Final Fantasy Versus XIII for use in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance.Weekly Famitsu, November 17, 2010: Tetsuya Nomura: "Since it’s different than the Final Fantasy series which is founded on party play, the way the characters level up is different. Because there are various things that can and can’t be done, the things I can’t do in Final Fantasy Versus XIII I’m doing in Kingdom Hearts." Nomura has also stated that the transition between playing as Sora and playing as Riku will be forced upon and sudden, and can occur while simply walking around. The game also has the keyword of "drop", as in something falling. As well, the 3D effect of the Nintendo 3DS will be used more for "going into the screen" rather than things popping out.Weekly Famitsu, January 26, 2011. Gallery File:3d1.jpg|Riku running around in the First District of Traverse Town File:3d2.jpg|Sora and Riku stand together on the beach at Destiny Islands File:3d3.jpg|Sora battles a Twilight Thorn in the Second District of Traverse Town File:Sora_and_Riku_3D.jpg|Promotional image of Sora and Riku File:Sora_surrounded_by_Heartless.jpg|Sora surrounded by Heartless File:Riku_in_Traverse_Town.jpg|Riku appearing lost in Traverse Town File:3D_Raining_Sora.png|Multiple Soras raining from the sky File:NotreDame_Trailer3D_1.png|Ringing bells File:NotreDame_Trailer3D_2.png|View of a river File:KH3D Trailer - balloon fall.jpg|Sora falling File:Sora_Xemnas.jpg|Sora facing Xemnas in the Second District of Traverse Town File:Riku_AnsemSoD.jpg|Riku facing Ansem in the Second District of Traverse Town File:KH3D_Riku_Sora.jpg| KH3D artwork of Sora and Riku File:Sora_3D_Gameplay.jpg|Sora gameplay File:Riku_Gamplay_3D.png|Riku gameplay File:KH3D Trailer - Sora grinding.jpg|Sora gameplay File:KH3D Trailer - Sora jumping.jpg|Sora gameplay Videos Square-Enix 1st Department Premiere Trailer The trailer begins with the final scene of Blank Points, where Riku asks Sora if he has made his mind up and Sora answers "Yes". Yen Sid is then shown ordering Mickey to summon Sora and Riku to him to undertake a Mark of Mastery Exam, as in Reconnect. Kingdom Hearts. The scene then switches to Sora and Riku, in their Kingdom Hearts attire, on the beach of Destiny Islands, wondering if Riku's raft will get them far. Riku is shown in Traverse Town, surrounded by Shadows. He looks up to see multiple Soras raining down from the sky. One lands and prepares to fight the Shadows. Several gameplay videos are then shown. Sora is seen running through the Bell Tower inside Notre Dame and jumps off the edge, landing in the middle of the Festival of Fools. Riku is shown in the second district of Traverse Town, where he sees Ansem looming above with what appears to be a transparent Xemnas beside him. The same is shown with Sora, only he encounters Xemnas with a transparent Ansem. Sora and Riku prepare to engage Xemnas and Ansem as the game logo ends the trailer. The gameplay scenes displayed in the trailer focus on Sora and Riku performing advanced acrobatics: gliding, wall-jumping, and swinging around poles. The HUD also features a "Command" list which includes "Thunder", "Fire", "Blizzard", and "Attack", and a "Drop" gauge that goes up to 1.5, placed where the MP, Focus, Drive, and Clock gauges were in previous games. Notes and references External links *Official JP Site fr:Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Category:Games Category:Kingdom Hearts 3D